IN THE MIDDLE OF HATE AND LOVE
by handearich
Summary: MEREKA ADA DISINI, DEKAT DENGANKU, TAPI MEREKA SOMBONG! AKU JADI BINGUNG.
1. Chapter 1

IN THE MIDDLE OF HATE AND LOVE

RATE: T

MAIN CASTS: CHINEN YUURI| NAKAJIMA YUTO| YAMADA RYOUSUKE|HANDINI|

GENRE: COMPLICATED, FRIENDSHIP, A BIT OF HUMOR

SUMMARY: MEREKA ADA DISINI, DEKAT DENGANKU, TAPI MEREKA SOMBONG! AKU JADI BINGUNG

* * *

THIS STORY IS BELONG TO ME

CHINEN YUURI, NAKAJIMA YUTO, YAMADA RYOUSUKE. SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN DREAM INVITATION!

I GOT IT IN MY DREAM, I WANT IT COMES TRUE, SOMEDAY WILL BE.

**DIDASARI DARI KISAH MIMPI SAYA DENGAN SEDIKIT PENAMBAHAN.**

**PLEASE JUST CLICK THE BACKSPACE BUTTON IF YOU'RE NOT INTEREST WITH MY FIC**

ANYWAY,

READ HAPPILY!

* * *

_Kamis, 26 April 2012_

.

.

Hari itu entah mengapa menjadi hari yang membingungkan untukku. Selama kurang dari tiga tahun berada di sekolah ini, baru kali ini ada murid pindahan— bukan maksudku murid petukaran pelajar, ya mungkin seperti itu, aku tidak tahu karena setahuku sekolahku tidak menerima siswa pindahan. Tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dikelasku, belajar pelajaran yang tiga ratus enam puluh derajat berbeda dari sekolahnya yang mewah itu. Entahlah, aku sangat kaget saat itu. Kau tahu mengapa aku terkaget? Aku terkaget karena murid yang ku tak ketahui maksud kedatangannya kesini adalah salah tiga anggota _Boyband_ asal Jepang yang benar-benar sedang sukses-suksesnya tenar seantero Asia. Kusebut mereka si Trio Kwek-Kwek!

"Haaahh!" Suaraku datang menggema mengisi kelas XII Travel 1 yang saat itu sudah mulai banyak teman-teman datang lebih dahulu dibandingku.

"HAAAAHHH?" Kini suaraku bukan menggema mengisi ruangan kelasku lagi,tetapi menggema ke seluruh gedung utama sekolah. Intonasi nadaku meninggi secepat kilat ketika meja tempat aku biasa duduk tiba-tiba diduduki oleh tiga orang asing yang bagiku benar-benar mengejutkan. Seisi kelasa saat itu berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya lalu pandangan mereka terarah kepadaku, tak terkecuali ketiga orang ini. Satu meja belajar dikelas biasanya diisi oleh dua orang saja, tapi ini mereka duduk bertiga dengan seragam yang berbeda pula dengan seragam sekolah menengah keatas kejuruan pada umumnya. Dan ini menimbulkan kesenjangan sosial yang sangat kontras…

"Han, itu anak HSJ kan ya? Yang lo suka kan? Dari pagi banget udah ada dikelas." Tiba-tiba Ayu, teman sekelasku, mendekatiku dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan nada berbisik sementara mulutku masih menganga lebar menatap si Trio Kwek-Kwek yang memasang wajah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang temanku bicarakan padaku.

"Kenapa… kenapa kalian ada disini?" Kuberanikan diriku untuk menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan Bahasa Jepangku yang sangat minim.

"Kami ada disini itu bukan urusanmu. Jangan ganggu kami." Laki-laki berbadan jangkung dan kurus itu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan alis mata yang terangkat dan memandang tajam wajahku lalu lanjut berbicara pada kedua temannya dalam Bahasa Jepang, sedikit yang kutangkap bahwa dia sedang mengejekku.

"_Whatttttssss?_ Gila! Ngimpi apa gue semalem ketemu artis ngocolnya setengah mampus!" Balasku dengan menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang sengaja kubuat sangat _nge-slang_ lalu pergi kebelakang mencari bangku yang kosong. Lalu—kenapa aku harus mengalah padanya? Itukan tempat dudukku dan teman sebangku Putri, dan kenapa aku harus pergi kebelakang mencari tempat duduk baru? Ah, sial!

"_What did you say?"_ Tiba-tiba saja Yamada Ryousuke berdiri berbalik kearahku, seketika seisi kelas yang sedang ramai kembali menjadi diam sesaat melihat kelakuan orang asing itu yang benar-benar ingin diajak ribut.

"S-W-T!." Jawabku asal, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Karena perasaan yang masih kaget bercampur kesal saat itu menjadi tercampur aduk begitu saja. Asal kalian tahu, aku ini pengagum berat mereka, Hey! Say! JUMP. Dan tanpa susah-susah aku menunggu mereka datang konser di Indonesia atapun aku pergi ke Jepang untuk melihat mereka bernyanyi , sekarang mereka sudah ada tepat didepanku. Tetapi na'as, rasa bahagia tak secuil pun kurasakan malah rasa kesal dihati yang berbuih ramai siap meledakkan hatiku. Oh, apalagi disitu ada Yuuri Chinen. Ya, dia adalah laki-laki yang selalu membuatku ceria dan ingin sekali aku bisa berbincang dengannya—tidak, melihatnya saja seharusnya aku sudah menggelepar hebat. Tapi kenyataannya berbeda. Mereka sombong! Lihat saja, ketika salah satu temanku menyapa mereka, hanya tatapan merendahkan yang ia berikan pada temanku yang sangat baik dan sopan itu. Sungguh benar-benar menyebalkan! Apakah itu sifat asli publik figur saat ia merasa paling hebat diantara kerumunan remaja sebayanya yang popularitasnya tidak setenar mereka? Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Mengapa mereka harus ada disekolah ini!

"Aihh! Malesin banget! Ngapain sih mereka sekolah disini? Kayak gak ada sekolah yang lebih keren aja."

"Sabar neng." Tanya temanku Grace yang duduk didepanku.

"Semoga." Ucapku datar sambil menyangga kepalaku dimeja dengan kedua telapak tanganku, sementara kedua mataku tetap menatap ketiga punggung para Trio Kwek-Kwek yang asyik sendiri dengan dunianya. Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan dimulailah hari yang menurutku benar-benar menyedihkan.

* * *

Jam keempat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris pun berakhir dan istirahat pertama dimulai. Suasana ramai kelas pun ikut riuh menyambut bel istirahat yang hanya berdurasi dua puluh menit. Sementara aku masih fokus memantau gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Trio Kwek-Kwek sejak jam pejalaran tadi. Terbesit dibenakku tentang ucapan yang kukatakan tadi pagi. Seharusnya aku menyapa mereka dengan cara yang lebih sopan sehingga mereka pasti akan meresponku dengan cara yang sama pula. Lagipula aku malu dengan Yuuri Chinen, aku sangat mengaguminya tapi saat bertemu dengannya aku malah—ah pokoknya aku harus bersikap sopan pada mereka. Kesempatan hanya datang sekali-kali, dan kesempatan ini harus digunakan sebaik mungkin sebelum kata-kata menyesal datang kepadaku.

"Ehem, halo." Sapaku sambil berdeham pelan ketika sampai dibelakang meja mereka. Acara bincang-bincang ketiga orang itu pun terhenti sementara, mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

"Oh, kau lagi." Cetus Yuuri dengan picingan matanya yang seperti minta dilempar buku _OAG,_ juga diikuti kedua temannya yang lain. Ini sangat membuat hatiku merasa tertohok batu prasasti. Aku harus bersabar, biar begini mereka adalah alasanku hidup didunia.

"Ya, aku lagi. Aku ingin meminta maaf dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi pagi. Maafkan aku ya."

"Untuk apa meminta maaf, aku saja tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatmu meminta maaf pada kami." Yamada mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Eh? Menyebalkan sekali."

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak hahaha… Hey! Itu kertas apa?" Karena tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, aku pun mengalihkan pembicaraan tersebut karena mulai penasaran dengan kertas-kertas yang sedang dipegang Yuto.

"_Wah, science formulas?"_ Aku takjub melihat kumpulan rumus-rumus Sains yang ditulis rapih oleh pemiliknya, Yuto. Rumus-rumus itu terlihat rapih dan enak dipandang, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang aku mengerti dari tulisan itu. Sekolah kejuruan sepertiku tidak mungkin belajar dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu, hanya membuang-buang waktu. Jadi aku sedikit takjub dengan istilah-istilah ilmiah yang tidak kuketahui arti dan kegunaannya. Sedangkan mereka dengan wajah bingung hanya bisa duduk mengamati tingkahku yang seperti orang bodoh yang terpesona melihat rumus-rumus itu.

"Ayu! Sini!" Kupanggil temanku yang paling pintar dipenjuru sekolah untuk melihat isi kertas yang sedang kukagumi.

"Apa?" Tanyanya saat menghampiriku dengan wajah yang penuh bertanya-tanya.

"Ini, liatkan? Rumusnya susah banget ya, gimana soalnya."

"Ohh, iyalah. Mereka kan SMA Han, eh tapi kita juga diajarin Matematika kan? Nah itu juga banyak rumusnya. Ya biar Matematikanya yang dasar banget sih."

"Iya ya? Hm…" Kuanggukkan kepalaku saat mendengarkan penjelasan Ayu. Dan saat itu juga terlintas dipikiranku untuk menunjukkan catatan Matematika-ku pada mereka.

"_I also have Math formulas. If you want, I will lend it for you. "_ Si Trio Kwek-Kwek menelaah sejenak perkataanku lalu mengangguk pelan.

"_Okay, let us see it."_ Dengan sigap kuberlari cepat kearah meja belajarku dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan Matematika yang entah kapan pernah kubuat.

"Hm, pelajaran ini sungguh mudah dan setahuku ketika SMP kita pernah belajar tentang ini, iya kan Yamachan, Yuto?" Ucap Yuuri saat melihat sekumpulan rumus-rumus dari catatan antah-berantah punyaku. Sedangkan aku berdiri didepan meja mereka mendengarkan komentar-komentar yang keluar dari mulut ketiga orang itu.

"Un, _demo… _Kau ini kan jago yang namanya Matematika. Jadi apapun dibilang mudah." Yamada terus melanjutkan membolak-balikan halaman buku catatanku, ucapan itu didukung anggukan setuju dari Yuto sementara Yuuri tersenyum bahagia mendengar pujian secara tidak langsung dari temannya. Aku pun masih terdiam melihat kelakuan mereka sampai Yamada mulai mengambil sebuah ponsel yang berada disaku celananya lalu mengangkat buku catatan tersebut dan berancang-ancang untuk memotret menggunakan ponselnya. Alisku berkerut bingung, kenapa Yamada harus memotret buku catatanku? Apakah ada yang spesial didalam buku itu? Setahuku buku itu tidak kutulis dengan tinta emas atau pun sesuatu yang wah untuk sebuah buku catatan biasa.

"WOOOYYY! MANA KERTAS NASKAHNYA?" Tiba-tiba teriakan seseorang terdengar jelas dikelasku, asal suara itu datang dari luar kelas. Saat itu juga aku keluar melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Gue tuh udah kasih ke elo ya. Gak usah pake mukul bisa kan?" Ternyata adik kelasku yang sedang ribut dengan temannya mencari naskah dramanya yang hilang entah kemana. Perkelahian pun tak terelakkan, dan ini hanya membuat Trio Kwek-Kwek semakin _ilfeel _apabila mengetahui perilaku murid penghuni sekolah ini.

"Eh berantemnya bisa nggak sih nggak disini? Bikin malu aja lo, ada artis nih dikelas gue. Sana!" Kedua murid itupun berbalik menatapku tajam mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutku dan aku tidak peduli. Kudorong mereka menjauh dari lorong kelas dan saat kuhendak berbalik ternyata Trio Kwek-Kwek sudah berdiri didepan pintu, sepertinya mereka sudah melihat semuanya.

"_Shinpai shinaide. _Tadi itu mereka hanya latihan drama. Bukan apa-apa, hahaha." Ucapku saat mereka kembali memandangku aneh.

"Sekolah ini aneh dan kau juga, bukan begitu Yamachan? Yuto?" Ucap Yuuri, kembali dengan nadanya yang merendahkan.

"Apppaa…?"

"Aku tidak percaya materi Matematika disekolah ini sebegitu ini buku catatanmu. Terimakasih, aneh." Suaranya sedikit ditekankan saat menyebut kata terakhir untukku saat Yuto menempelkan buku catatan tepat ke dahiku. Dan dalam hitungan detik mereka kembali masuk kedalam kelas, dan dalam hitungan detik juga sepertinya asap putih sudah mengepul tebal diatas kepalaku bertepatan dengan bel masuk yang berdering kencang, tak mau kalah dengan suara gaduh sekitar sekolah. Sepertinya aku salah sudah berbuat baik padanya. Harusnya ini tidak terjadi dari awal.

"Lo belom aja ngerasain yang namanya ngitung _International flight fare_ sama ngapalin _key entries CRS_ kan? Belom kan? Belagu! Gue jejelin buku _Worldwide General fare_ baru nyaho lu!"

* * *

"_Class, let's preview the materials of passing sight that we'll prepare for Old Banten Tour. Ferdi, please stand here and explain about…"_ Ucap Mr. Uday, guru yang mengajar kepramuwisataan kepadaku dan teman sekelas di laboratorium tempat kami biasa praktek. Ruangan itu terdapat komputer disetiap mejanya dan selalu digunakan saat pelajaran kejuruan. Seperti biasa—untuk saat ini, aku duduk di belakang. Sementara Trio Kwek-Kwek itu duduk dibarisan depan tepat berbicara. Asal kalian tahu, aku paling malas duduk dibelakang karena penglihatanku yang kurang berfungsi dengan baik dan daya konsentrasiku yang mudah hilang. Tapi semenjak Trio Kwek-Kwek ada disini aku tidak sudi duduk satu barisan dengan mereka. Apa itu, si artis yang menyebalkan minta ampun. Rasanya aku ingin melempari mereka dengan _keyboard_ yang sedang bertengger manis diatas mejaku ini. Kurang lebih lima belas menit aku memantau gerak-gerik mereka tanpa mendengar sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut temanku Ferdius saat ia menjelaskan tentang bahan pramuwisata saat akan melakukan praktek di kota Banten. Saat itu otakku sedang berputar-putar mencari alasan mengapa mereka bisa berperilaku seperti itu. Apakah video-video lucu mereka yang sering ku _download_ hanyalah bualan belaka? Dan artikel-artikel hasil wawancara dengan mereka yang sering kubaca diinternet bahwa anggota Hey! Say! JUMP adalah laki-laki yang baik dan menyenangkan juga hanya sebuah kebohongan? Artis memang susah ditebak.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Bisik Yuuri yang menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh diriku sendiri. Aku yang sedang tertangkap basah hanya bisa terkaget malu.

"Apa? Weeek!" Sanggahku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Aneh." Yamada ikut berbisik kearahku dengan wajah datar yang sangat membuatku makin naik darah.

"Kalian ngajak ribut ya." Gumamku kesal sambil kuangkat siku kiriku kearah mereka. Namun mereka tak menggubrisnya, malah Yuto mengeluarkan tempat minumnya yang sedotannya panjang luar biasa lalu minum dengan santainya didalam kelas.

"_Sorry kid, we are in class. The door is wide open if you want to drink or do something unless studying."_ Mr. Uday mengambil yang empunya botol minum dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kelas, tetapi Yuuri dan Yamada juga ikut keluar dari kelas. Mungkin karena mereka tidak mau berpisah, atau apalah aku juga tidak tahu. Saat itu aku cukup senang menegur dan menyuruhnya keluar. Muka Yuto merengut kesal karena hukuman yang diberikan Mr. Uday. Aku pun tersenyum puas melihat mereka keluar dari kelas. Siapa suruh minum didalam kelas saat pelajaran dimulai.

"Huuu! Rasakan! Week!" Ejekku pada Trio Kwek-Kwek yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar kelas. Mereka bertiga juga tidak lupa melirikku tajam saat aku ejek.

"Awas kau nanti." Ancam Yamada.

"Aku tidak takut."

"Aneh! Dasar aneh! Week!" Sambung Yuuri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Wek!" Aku ikut menjulurkan lidahku kearah Yuuri lalu tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka.

"Ih Handini masih aja suka sama anak HSJ, udah tau mereka sombong-sombong tuh." Cetus Novya yang duduk di sebelah mejaku. Tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sebal sebegitu mudahnya pada mereka karena kelakuannya yang sombong dan tidak sopan itu. Tapi dari sikapnya yang seperti itu, aku merasa seperti sudah sangat dekat sekali dengannya. Itulah hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya hari ini. Mereka ada disini, dekat denganku. Tetapi mereka sangat sombong. Aku jadi bingung.

"Gatau deh, mau dia sombong, belagu, ngocol, gue gak peduli. Yang penting adalah, mereka ada didepan mata gue. Bisa ngeliatnya aja udah bersyukur banget. Apalagi berantem sama mereka. _How lovely!_" Semburat senyum menyimpul diakhir kalimatku. Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibirku saat Novya bicara padaku. Kupandangi langit biru dengan kumpulan awan putih yang menghiasi hamparan langit dihari yang terik siang itu. Mungkin aku harus mencari sisi positif dari apa yang mereka lakukan padaku hari ini. Layaknya matahari yang selalu dibenci orang-orang ketika sedang tinggi-tingginya bertengger menyinari bumi, seharusnya kita berterimakasih padanya karena dengan sinar matahari kita dan makhluk hidup lainnya bisa terus melakukan aktivitas sampai hari ini dan seterusnya. Begitu pula dengan Trio Kwek-Kwek yang bertingkah angkuh seperti itu, seharusnya aku bersyukur karena tanpa ada paksaan ataupun permintaan apapun dariku, tiba-tiba mereka sudah ada disekolah ini, berada satu kelas denganku. Jarang sekali kesempatan ini datang pada siapapun, dan aku harus bersyukur karena bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang beruntung dari ribuan pengagum mereka yang mungkin lebih tinggi tingkat kekagumannya dibandingku.

"Mungkin aku harus lihat dari segala sisi…"

_Tsudzuku._

* * *

__Hyaaaaahhhh! Hahaha! Kependekan gak sih itu ceritanya? Kalau kependekan mohon maaf! Saya bikin _the flash, _soalnya takut lupa sama alur ceritanya. Soalnya ide ini datang pas bangun tidur. Abis buka mata, saya ingat abis ngimpiin anak HSJ trus abis mesem-mesem gajelas ditempat tidur langsung ambil laptop dan tulis-tulis deh. Hahahah. Ini ada dua chapter, setelah ini silakan pergi ke chapter dua yaa!~ Ditunggu reviewnya~


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE MIDDLE OF HATE AND LOVE ()

RATE: T

MAIN CASTS: CHINEN YUURI| NAKAJIMA YUTO| YAMADA RYOUSUKE|HANDINI|

GENRE: FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, A BIT OF HUMOR

SUMMARY: MEREKA ADA DISINI, DEKAT DENGANKU, TAPI MEREKA SOMBONG! AKU JADI BINGUNG

LAST CHAPTER~

* * *

.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah satu jam yang lalu berakhir, tetapi batang hidung Trio kwek-Kwek belum juga kelihatan. Pergi kemana mereka? Memangnya mereka tahu isi sekolah ini? Sekolahku cukup besar, walaupun tidak sebesar sekolah mereka. Tapi mereka kan baru hari ini belajar disini dan dihukum pula. Masa mereka benar-benar marah dengan guruku lalu kabur dari sekolah ini? Sebegitu sensitifnyakah perasaan mereka? Hatiku mulai gusar karena mereka belum masuk kekelasku lagi. Apa mereka sudah kembali ke Jepang? Apakah secepat itu?

"Bu, Yamada, Chinen, sama Nakajima belum masuk kelas pas tadi dihukum sama ." Kuacungkan jariku saat salah satu guruku sedang menjelaskan pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. Rasa khawatirku kini tidak dapat tertahankan.

"Oh yang orang Jepang itu? Yaudah kamu cari mereka."

"Iya, saya izin ya bu. Terimakasih." Aku berlari keluar kelas dan mulai mencari Trio Kwek-Kwek pergi. Lorong demi lorong sekolah sudah kutelusuri tetapi keberadaan mereka belum terlihat. Kantin, lapangan basket, tennis, dapur, gedung belakang, sampai ketempat-tempat yang tak pernah kujelajahi kini kujelajahi juga demi menemukan si Trio Kwek-Kwek.

* * *

"Pergi kemana mereka-mereka ini." Eluhku saat jalanku mulai terhuyung-huyung dan dapat kulihat dari kejauhan salah satu anggota Trio Kwek-Kwek sedang duduk didekat parkiran motor sekolah.

"Yamada!" Wajahnya menoleh kearahku yang berjarak kurang lebih seratus meter saat kuteriakkan namanya saat ia sedang asyik memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Han…" Dia berlari kecil menghampiriku yang masih kelelahan akibat berkeliling area sekolah demi menemukan mereka. Aku kaget karena ternyata ia menyebut namaku, padahal sejak pagi kami belum pernah berkenalan. Ini suatu _reward_ untukku!

"Darimana saja? Kau kan harus belajar." Tanyaku dengan nada penuh kekesalan namun sedikit lega karena satu dari ketiga geng Trio Kwek-Kwek ini sudah ketemu.

"Maaf." Jawabnya singkat sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kupingnya.

"Chinen dan Nakajima mana?"

"Tadi saat kami diusir gurumu, aku dan yang lain berkeliling sekolah untuk melihat-lihat. Namun kami terpisah dan aku tidak tahu lagi dimana Chii dan Yuto. Maaf ya, hm—begini, sebagai rasa bersalahku aku akan berlari mengelilingi sekolah ini." Mataku terbelalak ketika ia berancang-ancang ingin berlari. Dan yang semakin aku heran adalah saat ia melucuti pakaian sekolahnya ketika akan berlari. Kini yang kulihat Yamada Ryousuke dengan kaus oblong putihnya. Oh Tuhan, jangan buat aku mimisan hebat disaat seperti ini.

"Yamada, jangan lari! Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, lebih baik kita mencari kedua temanmu itu bersama, ya?" Kupegang lengan Yamada saat ia sudah berlari kecil. Ia menatap mataku. Aku pun berusaha meyakinkannya dengan menatap balik matanya penuh pengharapan walaupun sepertinya aku bisa saja mati sesaat ketika mata kami saling bertemu. Hahahaha, kapan lagi bertatap-tatapan mata dengan seorang Yamada Ryousuke, benar-benar mimpi indah.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ia pun menyetujui saranku dan kami pergi mulai kembali mencari kedua temannya yang terpisah. Satu hal yang membuatku risih, Yamada menarik pergelangan tanganku saat akan mulai mencari Chinen dan Nakajima.

"Yamada, tanganmu." Lirihku pelan saat ia berjalan cepat didepanku sambil menggandengku yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Apa? O—oh _gomen._" Wajahnya datarnya berubah saat ia menyadari bahwa tangannya memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan kencang. Aku mengusap-usap pergelangan tanganku setelah ia melepaskannya. Lumayan sakit.

* * *

"Han, _I can't find them nowhere."_ Eluhnya ketika kami sudah tiba begitu saja di tempat Gelanggang Olahraga yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sekolah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku dan Yamada bisa sampai sana.

"_No, we have to find them as soon as possible. _Kalau kau capek, tunggu sini saja. Biar aku yang mencarinya." Kusuruh ia duduk dibangku taman dekat lapangan atletik. Wajahnya memang sudah penuh dengan peluh keringat dan aku kasihan padanya.

"Temukan mereka aku mohon." Kali ini Yamada memohon dengan tatapan matanya yang nanar. Sungguh sangat dramatisir.

"Iya. _Koko de matte_ okay." Yamada mengangguk dan aku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian ditempat itu, sedikit khawatir meninggalkannya sendiri, tapi yang lebih menguatirkan lagi kalau dia tetap ikut denganku mencari temannya. Aku tidak mau menggendongnya kalau sampai dia jatuh pingsan.

"Han…" Panggilnya lagi saat langkahku belum sampai ada satu meter darinya.

"Opo meneh?"

"_Gomen ne,_ kalau aku dan yang lain tadi mengejekmu, ternyata kau baik dan—Tidak aneh." Senyum halusnya terlukis diwajahnya sesaat dalam derasnya peluh keringat yang keluar dari sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. Semantara aku harus bersikap normal dalam situasi genting seperti ini. Sangat tidak lucu kan kalau tiba-tiba aku pingsan ditempat ketika Yamada bilang kalimat seperti itu. Chinen dan Nakajima kan belum ketemu!

"Iya iya. Hahahaha! Aku tinggal ya, _bye_" Kutinggalkan Yamada dan kuberlari kecil mencari rekannya yang masih belum ketemu.

Hari semakin sore dan kedua orang itu juga belum ketemu. Hampir frustasi aku mencari mereka disepanjang jalan gelanggang itu. Aku mencoba duduk sebentar dipinggir trotoar saat staminaku benar-benar menipis. Kutenggak air mineral yang entah sejak kapan berada digenggamanku.

"Harus kuat." Ucapku pada diriku sendiri sambil melihat sekeliling tempatku beristirahat. Tepat ku melihat kearah kanan, disana—tampak kejauhan kulihat seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi tegap bersama dua orang yang sepertinya aku kenal. Semakin dekat semakin dekat, ternyata mereka adalah Ryutaro, Shintaro, dan Taiga. Kenapa ada Ryutaro, Shintaro, dan Taiga ditempat seperti ini? Tidak tahulah, yang penting aku harus meminta bantuan mereka.

"Ryutaro!" Kuteriakkan namanya saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju kearahku, dan mereka pun berlari kecil karena mendengar salah satu nama dari mereka dipanggil.

"Ryutaro, Chinen sama Nakajima hilang. Kau bantu cari ya?" Lanjutku saat Ryutaro dan yang lain sudah berada dekat denganku.

"Wah, aku dan yang lain juga sedang mencari mereka. Yamada dimana?" Suaranya yang khas terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Yamada kelelahan, kusuruh ia beristirahat didekat lapangan atletik. Ayo lekas kita cari mereka." Semangatku kembali memuncak saat Ryutaro dan yang lain datang membantuku.

"_Ikou."_ Ryutaro memimpin pencarian berlanjut Chinen dan Nakajima, sementara aku, Shintaro, dan Taiga berada dibelakang Ryutaro.

"Taiga, apa kabar? Sudah besar ya ternyata kau. Shintaro juga." Sempat-sempatnya aku bicara hal seperti itu saat Chinen dan Nakajima belum ketemu-temu juga. Mereka juga tidak membalas pertanyaanku, hanya senyum manis yang diberikan kedua lelaki imut itu.

"Itu! Chii dan Yuto!" Tiba-tiba Ryutaro berteriak menyadarkanku dari indahnya wajah tampan Shintaro dan—hm, okay Taiga juga yang sedang beranjak remaja, Ryutaro mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya tepat disuatu tempat makan yang menjual Batagor.

"Hah? Mereka makan Batagor?" Tanyaku dengan nada penuh keheranan.

"Apa? Bata? Go—ru?" Ucap Ryutaro yang ikut bingung.

"Batagor! _Saa, _cepat kita susul mereka."

"Chinen! Nakajima! Darimana saja kalian? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat khawatir mencari kalian dimana-mana?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi pada kedua orang itu dan ketika mereka melihatku wajah mereka terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan air mata Chinen sudah hampir berkaca-kaca ketika melihatku memarahinya. Aku yang saat itu kesal padanya menjadi merasa bersalah karena sudah memarahinya. Tapi aku salah, mereka terlihat sedih bukan karena omelan dariku. Chinen hampir menangis juga bukan karenaku.

"Ryu, Shin, Taiga… Huuuuuaaaaahhh! Tolong kami. Kami tersesat, huhuhuhu." Chinen melompat dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk erat temannya yang lebih muda darinya. Gayanya terlihat sangat manja sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian ini.

"Sudahlah Chii, kau jangan bersikap seperti ini." Ryutaro melepas pelukan Chinen dengan paksa dan mengacak-acak rambut temannya penuh kasih.

"Kalian seharusnya berterimakasih pada wanita ini. Dia, pergi mencarimu daritadi. Kalau aku tidak bertemunya mungkin aku juga bingung mencari kalian." Ryutaro berucap dengan penuh kebijaksanaan dan semua tak terkecuali aku ikut diam sejenak mencerna kalimat Ryutaro. Nakajima lalu menatap kearahku dan dengan sekali langkah kini ia memelukku.

"Huaaaahhhh! Handini maafkan kami sudah membuatmu khawatir. Huuuaaahhh!" Suaranya berayun-ayun tepat ditelingaku. Aku tercengang bukan main.

"Iyaa Handini aku juga minta maaf ya, huhuhu." Chinen ikut memelukku dari arah belakang dengan suaranya yang berayun manja. Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka sedang memainkanku atau sungguhan. Tapi ini benar-benar seperti kenyataan.

"Aku ikutan." Shintaro ikut menjangkauku diiring Taiga yang tak mau kalah.

"Apa boleh buat." Ryutaro ikut merangkulku dan yang lain juga. Kini tubuhku mulai hangat—bukan—panas! Tubuhku panas dan wajahku juga panas. Kejadian diwarung Batagor ini membuat yang empunya warung bingung melihat aksi mereka.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Teriakku kencang saat mereka masih memelukku. Aku harus melakukan hal sebelum terjadi hal yang buruk padaku.

"_DOUSHITANDA?_" Mereka refleks melepaskan pelukannya sambilmengucapkan kata yang seragam dan kompak pula dengan nada yang tak kalah kencang dengan suaraku tadi.

"Itu… Anu… YAMADA! Yamada! Iya, Yamada ditaman sendirian." Kataku dengan wajah yang mungkin masih memerah dan suara yang terbata-bata.

"Hahahahahahaa!" Mereka tertawa bersama-sama mendengarku bicara tadi, dan aku pun juga ikut tertawa. Akhirnya mereka bisa ketemu lagi.

* * *

"Hm, jadi hari ini kalian akan pulang?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Chinen dengan senyum simpulnya yang terlihat manis. Matanya yang hitam pekat memandang jauh kehamparan langit jingga yang terlihat cantik sore itu. Kami dan yang lain berjalan bersama menuju tempat mereka pulang. Tapi aku dan Chinen berjalan paling belakang diantara Nakajima, Yamada, Ryutaro, Shintaro, dan Taiga.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya selama perjalanan." Ucapku dengan ikut memandang kearah langit juga. Saat kami terdiam, aku mencoba melihat kearah Chinen yang berjalan tepat disampingku. Aku menjadi salah tingkah saat mengetahui ternyata ia sedang memandang kearahku.

"Kau tahu tidak Chinen, sebenarnya aku ini pengagum beratmu loh." Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Oh, ya? Benarkah? Terimakasih ya." Wajahnya tersipu malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Iya, tapi saat tadi kau disekolah. Ternyata kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Jadi kata-kataku yang tadi itu kutarik kembali saja ya." Godaku pada Chinen yang membuatnya kini semakin malu akibat perbuatannya tadi pagi.

"Bohong kok! Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau dan yang lain itu baik. Tadi juga aku sempat terbawa suasana jadi sempat menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan tadi pagi. Maaf ya hehe." Lanjutku sambil menatap kilat wajahnya.

"Hm, sebenarnya. Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu."

"Apa? Hahaha, kalau aku boleh jujur juga. Aku sangat super duper senang bisa bicara denganmu seperti ini. Dulu aku berharap kapan bisa bertemu denganmu. Dan Tuhan kini mengabulkannya, bahkan Ia memberiku bonus padaku karena selain bisa bertatap muka denganmu aku juga bisa bicara denganmu layaknya teman dekat. Terimakasih Tuhan! Hahaha."

"Kau taat pada Tuhan ya?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya selalu ingat padanya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bawa-bawa nama Tuhan terus."

"Memang kau tidak pernah melakukan itu?"

"Selalu."

"Baguslah." Setelah itu selang beberapa menit kami saling diam, saling sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai Chinen mulai membuka suara lagi.

"Han."

"Iya."

"Kau menyukai Yamachan ya?" Seketika liurku masuk ketenggorokkan saat mendengar Chinen pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba sekali? Yamada? Hahaha, Tidak Chinen, aku tidak menyukainya."

"Lalu siapa yang kau sukai diantara kami?"

"Pertanyaan yang sulit. Hahaha. Kau mau tahu jawabannya?" Aku berhenti melangkah dan menatap lawan bicaraku yang terlampau lebih pendek dariku lekat-lekat.

"Ya." Jawab Chinen singkat, dia pun juga ikut berhenti melangkah demi mendengarkan jawaban yang akan kuberikan padanya.

"Yang kusukai adalah—Chinen Yuuri!" Kudekatkan wajahku ke telinganya, aku tidak mau teman-teman yang lain medengarkan ucapanku. Dengan cepat kuucapkan kalimat memalukan itu pada orang yang benar-benar kusukai. Dan dengan cepat kuambil langkah lebar meninggalkan Chinen yang mungkin _shocked_ dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Dapat kurasakan wajahku yang memanas, lebih panas saat kejadian di warung Batagor tadi.

"Han." Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat seseorang menyentuh bahuku dari belakang, dan refleks itu juga membuat kepalaku menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilku.

'_Cup!'_

"_Atashi mo suki!"_ Ciuman kilat mendarat dipipiku tepat ketika aku menoleh kearahnya. Dan saat itu juga kupingku menjadi pengang sesaat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari suara laki-laki itu. Sepertinya seluruh kinerja indera-ku bekerja lebih daripada normal. Mataku terbelalak besar, kupingku mendengung-dengung mendengar kalimat tadi, hidungku mencium bau wewangian yang nikmat, tanganku—tanganku kini hanya bisa merasakan panas yang memuai di sekitar wajahku, mulutku seakan terkunci, tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Kini gantian aku yang _shocked_ mendapat perlakuan dari seseorang yang tadinya sempat ku hujat-hujat dalam hati. Dan sekarang ia sudah berjalan menyusul temannya yang berada jauh didepannya. Akupun tak mau berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh, meskipun memang sudah terlihat bodoh.

"Woy! Tunggu aku!" Panggilku, dan mereka pun berhenti untuk menoleh kearahku.

"Makanya jalannya harus cepat." Nakajima membalas teriakanku dan melambaikan tangannya agar aku bisa menyusulnya segera. Saat itu aku sudah tidak tahu lagi dengan jalan ceritanya, karena itu semua hanya terjadi didalam alam bawah sadarku saat aku tertidur pulas. Berharap menjadi kenyataan? Semua orang yang menyukai _Hey! Say! JUMP _pastinya sangat ingin mimpinya berubah menjadi kenyataan, begitu juga denganku. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti, apa aku bisa mewujudkannya atau hanya menjadi mimpi-mimpi manis belaka yang bisa membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku harus berusaha, itulah jalan hidupku!

_It's a trully lovely moments!_

=IN THE MIDDLE OF HATE AND LOVE, FIN=

* * *

Cieeeeee! Author terbang parah dicerita ini demi deh! Hahahah! Maaf kalo banyak typos atau Bahasa Inggris dan Jepangnya cacat. Yang penting Author bisa ngimpiin mereka. Apalagi saat- saat Yuuri, aihhh! *nosebleed deras*

Btw, ini kenapa dibikin dua chapter? Karena saya pengen aja nulis yang berchapter, biar dikata asoy gitu. Huahaha!

Baiklah, Author ucapkan selamat membaca, jangan lupa di review. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!


End file.
